Daisuki
by Tsukimiya Aishuu
Summary: Aku benci kata-kata itu / Mereka mengucapkannya seolah tak ada makna di dalam kata itu / Seringan mengangkat bulu, mereka mengatakannya kepada beberapa orang yang berbeda / Jangan ucapkan kata itu di depanku / Syo x Natsuki / Utapri milik Broccoli / don't like don't read


Fic pertama dan oneshot yang saya yakin bakal gaje. Well... Just read ;9

.

"Daisuki!" punya saya :3

"Uta no Prince-sama" hanya milik Broccoli :*

Warning: gaje, ooc, typo, dkk.

Have fun ^^

.

_"Aku suka Syo, Syo mau jadi pacarku?" kata-kata itu sudah sering kudengar. Aku menatap perempuan yang berdiri di depanku dengan datar. Muka perempuan itu memerah, tangannya bergetar karena salju yang sudah mulai turun beberapa hari yang lalu._

_"...Perasaanmu hanya sebatas 'suka'? Maaf, aku tak tertarik." dengan kalimat seperti itu, aku berjalan meninggalkan perempuan yang hanya bisa melihatku dari belakang dengan tatapan sedih._

.

_Mereka sama saja._

_Melihat luar saja, tak berani melihat ke dalam._

_Aku benci orang-orang seperti itu._

.

Aku berjalan keluar kantin dengan susu kotak yang sudah terbuka. Aku meminum susu itu dengan cepat lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang kulewati. Sambil mengabaikan para gadis yang menatapku dengan pandangan _dokidoki_, aku mengeluarkan _handphoneku_. 5 messeage. Kubuka satu,

_From: Natsuki_

_Syo-chan~ Syo-chan wa kawaii!_

...oke, sip. Pesan yang tak berguna. Kubuka pesan lain seraya mempercepat langkahku,

_From: Natsuki_

_Syo-chan~ Hontou ni kawaii~ ^^_

...hah? Apa maksud pesan-pesan ini? Saat kubuka yang lainnya, intinya sama: _Syo-chan kawaii_. Aku terdiam memerhatikan pesan terakhir yang sama saja dengan pesan-pesan sebelumnya. Dia mengirimiku satu pesan per lima menit yang artinya beberapa detik lagi akan masuk satu-

PIP!

...sudah kuduga. Tak peduli apa isinya, aku yakin isinya sama, jadi kumasukan _handphoneku_ ke dalam saku dan berjalan ke kelasku.

SREET

Pintu kubuka. Satu detik setelah aku melihat ke dalam kelas, aku langsung menutup kembali pintunya. Kenapa... Kenapa ada Natsuki? Bukannya dia di kelas A? Aku membuka pintu lagi untuk memastikan.

"Syo-ch-" kututup lagi pintu itu dengan cepat. Pasti hanya ilusi, ya, pasti hanya ilusi. Tak mungkin Natsuki ada di kelas S di jam pelajaran seperti ini. "Oi, ochibi. Mau sampai kapan berdiri di sini? Aku mau memulai pelajaran, minggir." seru sebuah suara dari belakangku. Aku melirik ke belakang dan menatap orang yang menegurku itu.

"Ah, Ryuuya-sensei."

.

_Terus berkata 'Daisuki' dengan mudahnya, dengan ringannya._

_Menggunakan kata itu semudah mengangkat bulu._

_Tidak mengerti makna di dalam kata itu dan tak akan pernah mengerti._

.

"Minggir." ulang Ryuuya lagi. Aku berjalan ke kiri sedikit, membiarkan Ryuuya masuk. Setelah guru itu masuk, aku masuk dan menutup pintu. Aku berbalik, hendak berjalan ke tempat duduk, tapi sebuah benda (?) langsung memelukku.

"Syo-chan~~" kata _benda_ itu. Aku mematung.

"Lepaskan, Natsuki." kataku dingin seraya mendorong-dorong Natsuki agar menjauh. Entah karena kasihan atau karena pelajaran sudah akan dimulai atau karena malu dilihat orang lain, Natsuki melepaskan pelukannya.

.

_Satu senyuman kuhargai, satu kecupan akan lebih berharga untukku._

_Yang paling berharga adalah yang bisa menghangatkanku sampai ke hati._

_Senyuman yang lembut dan tulus akan terkenang di hatiku._

.

Ringo-sensei tidak masuk hari ini sehingga kelas A harus mengungsi ke kelas S yang muridnya sedikit. Aku langsung menyambar tasku dan berlari keluar kelas setelah kelas selesai, menghindari kelanjutan pelukan Natsuki. Aku berlari ke taman yang lumayan tersembunyi di dekat asrama dan berbaring di tanah yang tertutup tipis dengan salju, aku menutup mata.

"Syo-chan~ kau di mana?" ...oh, suara itu. Aku mencoba menutup mataku lagi, tapi suara itu masih terdengar memanggilku berkali-kali. Tanganku mulai kedinginan karena aku lupa memakai sarung tangan dan hanya memakai jaket tipis ini.

"Syo...chan?" oh, dia menemukanku di sini, kedinginan dengan bibir yang mulai memutih dan buku-buku kuku yang terlihat dengan jelas. Aku duduk dari tidurku. "Kau menemukanku. Dan tolong, jangan peluk." kataku tegas.

Natsuki tersenyum.

.

_Senyuman itu._

.

Dia mendekat dan memelukku. "Tak apa kan? Kau akan lebih hangat kalau seperti ini." aku terbelalak saat ia mendekapku makin erat. Pipiku mulai merona.

"B-bicara apa kau?!" kataku antara marah dan malu. Natsuki tertawa pelan lalu berkata dengan cerianya, "Daisuki."

...kata itu. Oh, aku benci kata itu. Seketika, mukaku yang memerah kembali normal.

"Lepaskan." kataku dingin, lebih dingin daripada biasanya.

"Eh?"

"Kubilang lepaskan." kataku mulai mendorong Natsuki. "Tapi..." Natsuki melepaskan pelukannya dengan tak rela lalu menatapku dengan pandangan kebingungan. Aku meraih tasku dan berlari menuju asrama dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

_Mengertilah, kalau kau mengerti, kau akan tahu perasaanku._

_Cobalah untuk mengerti, sedikit saja._

_Aku menghargainya._

.

Aku meringkuk di dalam selimut setelah mengunci pintu kamar. Sejauh ini hanya perempuan yang berkata daisuki dengan mudah, ringan, dan tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Tapi... Natsuki? Jangan bercanda. Dia mengatakan hal yang kubenci, kita akan berakhir. Dan aku benar-benar tak akan berbicara kepadanya lagi. Tak akan! Camkan itu.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar setelah mencoba membuka pintu itu. "Syo-chan, buka. Aku mau masuk." pinta Natsuki.

Aku tak akan bicara.

"Buka, Syo-chan~" Natsuki mengeraskan ketukannya.

Tidak. Akan. Bicara.

"...aku masuk." Natsuki membuka pintu itu dengan kunci cadangan. Oh, sial, aku lupa soal kunci itu. Aku tetap meringkuk di dalam selimut sambil memberengut kesal. Natsuki berjalan ke samping tempat tidurku setelah mengunci kembali pintunya.

"Syo-chan, aku berbuat salah?" tanya Natsuki dengan nada cemas. Aku benar-benar tak akan berbicara kepadanya lagi, kuabaikan pertanyaan itu. Natsuki menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dan tetap kuabaikan.

"...aku menyesal; walau aku tak tahu aku salah apa. Maaf, Syo-chan.." Natsuki menunduk dan berlutut di samping tempat tidurku. Abaikan, Syo... Abaikan... Kataku pada diriku sendiri. Masih memberengut kesal, aku tetap meringkuk di dalam selimut. Natsuki mengulang-ulang kata-kata maafnya sampai berpuluh-puluh kali.

...apa aku keterlaluan? Tidak, tidak, ini salahnya.

.

_Apa ini benar-benar sepenuhnya kesalahan Natsuki?_

.

"Maaf..." ulang Natsuki untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

_Mungkin aku yang terlalu egois hanya karena kata-kata itu..._

.

"Maaf... Syo-chan, maafkan aku..." tubuh Natsuki bergetar, ia meneteskan air mata.

Cukup, aku tak tahan melihatnya menangis. Aku membuka selimutku dan langsung melompat untuk memeluk Natsuki dengan erat. Cukup. Sudah cukup. Jangan menangis.

"...Daisuki..." kataku dengan beratnya dan muka memerah.

. . . FIN . . .

Ok, saya ngga tau endingnya harus gimana... Jd... Ya, beginilah. Saya tau ini gaje dan ngga jelas. Pokoknya, initinya itu:

Syo ngga suka sama kata2 'daisuki'; dia egois (?).

Saya bingung sendiri pas baca ulang dan lama-lama ngerti, jd... RnR? .w.


End file.
